We're Going to Need the Swords
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Jenny has a very special Christmas gift for Vastra. Vastra found a very interesting way to thank her. Leave the Doctor to show up and ruin everything. Christmas Collection.


**Oh yes, I completely forgot to announce: I AM NOW A WHOVIAN! After many months of my friends pestering me, I gave in, and at this point, are finished every season but #4. This is such a wonderful fandom and I love to bits! As the summary told you, this is part of my Christmas Collection, meaning I wrote it for a friend. Jenny and Vastra are not my favourite, but they are quite cute. I should probably say now that River and Eleven are my OTP and so expect a fanfiction (well probably more than one) in the near future. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Reviews would be a lovely treat!**

**Also, any whovians, who have not read my stuff before, thank you so much for taking the time to click on the title and read this. It means so much to me.**

* * *

Jenny's head poked nervously into her mistress' room. She spotted Vastra immediately. The warrior was sitting upright in her armchair by the burning fireplace, her reptile eyes closed. Jenny's hands clenched the package she was holding, tightly, before she shuffled into the doorway. Vastra's eyes snapped open.

- "What is it Jenny?" she asked, annoyance tainting her voice. Jenny swallowed loudly.

- "I've just come to wish you a merry christmas ma'am." she said, not daring to move from the doorway.

- "Oh!" exclaimed Vastra, turning her face her maid. "I hadn't realized that was today." she stated in genuine surprise. "I really must start learning the human festivities." she mumbled to herself. "Yes, merry christmas to you as well Jenny!" Vastra said fondly. She turned back towards the fire, but it seemed Jenny wasn't leaving yet. She swiveled in her chair to face Jenny again, her eyebrows raised. "Is there anything else Jenny?"

- "I just wanted to give you this." Jenny said stumbling forwards. Vastra eyed the package that she was being handed warily. "It's custom to give presents at christmas." Jenny added. Vastra took the present from her maids hands. She brushed against one of them casually and a shock coursed through her. She shivered but, for the moment, ignored it. Vastra gazed down at the bright red wrapping with the large white ribbon. She was curious and a little bit afraid of what was inside. She tore the paper off gingerly and pulled off the top of the box. Her eyes opened wide.

Tears fell down Vastra's face as her webbed fingers traced over the rough material of her sister's battle armour. She pulled the robes closer to her. They still harboured her sister's scent. Her lips quivered. She looked up at Jenny. "But how -"

- "I found it at the black market. I recognized it immediately from that huge painting of the two of you in the dining room. Heaven knows how often I dust the thing." she added as an attempt at humour. Vastra wasn't listening. Her mind was working a hundred miles an hour. Through the haze she could only fish out three small word, that scared her to her core. And she had never felt fear like this.

- "Jenny," she finally said, "how could I ever thank you enough?"

- "Oh there's no need for that m-" but Jenny was cut off as a pair of warm lips met hers. Her eyes shot open and she almost made to protest before realizing that it was useless; not to mention, she didn't really want to. Vastra sat down and pulled Jenny on top of her, their lips not leaving each others. Jenny's arms wrapped around Vastra and pulled her closer, trying to create the least amount of space between them. Jenny moaned as she felt Vastra's long tongue entering her mouth, but her moan was drowned by another sound.

Before either women could pull out of the embrace, the blue police box had materialized in the bedroom, and the chipper man with the bowtie was standing in the doorway. As he spotted the pair and the position they were currently in, his eyebrows rose, his mouth scrunching in childlike disgust. Jenny blushed and made to get up but Vastra's strong hand kept her in place. The latter hissed at the Doctor.

- "Jenny, we're going to need the swords!"


End file.
